


Listen Up. - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Addresses Biphobia, F/F, Little Passive Aggressive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen Up. - Bad Education

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to get out, the fandom suited it.

“Oh, would you shut up moanin’ sir?” shouted Mitchell from the back of the class.

“You can’t expect me to not be sad when Rosie went lesbian to avoid me.” Whined Alfie, head in his hands.

“Right, that’s it.” Stephen snapped, slamming his hands on his desk, making everybody look at him in shock.

“I have had enough of your pathetic moaning. I have sat through your blubbering for long enough, and I thought I could just ignore it. But I am NOT letting you get away with what you just said.” Stephen said loudly, standing up behind the desk. Chantelle stared up at him, her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Wha-?”

“She is not a lesbian, for fuck sake. And you need to get that into your thick, egotistical head.”

“But she’s-”

“Dating a woman? Well I’ve got news for you Wickers, that doesn’t make her gay.”

“Well-”

“No. We’ve had to cope with your moaning when she’s had boyfriends. Key word there. She has had boyfriends, she currently has a girlfriend, and I’m pretty sure she’s had a girlfriend or two before as well. So the word of the week for you sir, is bisexual. B-I-S-E-X-U-A-L. Attraction to both sexes. Can vary from person to person, but that’s the gist.”

“Stephen, I know the word.”

“Then fucking use it.” Stephen snapped again, sitting back down, his breaths coming quicker than usual.

“I’m sorry Stephen, but to be honest, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“When my boyfriend spent years being scared of his sexuality, because he didn’t feel normal, and because he thought if he kept pushing it down, because he didn’t want to be judged, that it would be okay, then yes, it is a big deal. If he understood the term, fuck, if he knew the term, he probably would have been a much nicer and happier person. And we could have shagged sooner. But whatevs. It’s not a big deal, right?”

“To be fair sir, he has got a point.” Mitchell piped up, Rem Dogg nodding behind him. 

Alfie stared at a now somewhat calmer Stephen, before standing up and walking out of the room, calling back “I think I need to call Atticus!”


End file.
